Unexpected Realities
by midnights-dawn
Summary: After the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome has returned to the future. Unknown to Kagome however, modern demons, a reunion with old friends, an ancient evil, and Sesshomaru as her new boss will keep her from the peaceful life she expected. KagSess
1. Prologue: A Question of Choice

**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Inuyasha or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Inuyasha. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it. **

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was just another day in the Feudal Era. Miroku and Sango were around the campfire feeding their 2 month old daughter Alia, Shippo was off with the other Kitsune's again, Kohaku was cleaning up from lunch and Kiara was entertaining herself with the toys that Kagome had brought her from the future. Kagome was on the other side of the campsite with Inuyasha, who was, (once again), well on his way to earning himself a face-first meeting with the dirt.

Since their defeat of Naraku 11 months earlier, this had been the daily routine for Kagome. Wake up, eat breakfast, go demon hunting, eat lunch, argue with Inuyasha over an inane subject, hunt more demons, make camp for the night/bathe (when there was a hot spring nearby), dinner, sleep, and repeat. No changes at all, (with the exception of the occasional run in with Kouga or Sesshomaru). Kagome couldn't even break the monotony by going to visit her family, due to the conditions imposed upon her when she had made her wish on the Shikon Jewel.

When she had defeated Naraku and reclaimed the jewel, and then made her subsequent wish for it to be destroyed, Kagome had expected to have no choice at all on what her fate was to become. She _expected _to be either sent home to the future, or be stuck here in the past permanently, _not_to be given two and a half trips through the well before it closed. Two trips had already been used, one to go home and inform her family of her problem and the other just two months ago, to get supplies to help Sango with Alia's delivery.

Honestly, when she had told her mother, she had been secretly hoping that she would have been forbidden from returning to the Feudal Era, so she wouldn't have the chance to decide to stay there forever, that way she wouldn't have to choose, but her mother had simply said that the choice was Kagome's and Kagome's alone, and that she would support whichever choice was made even if it meant that they would never meet again.

After that, Kagome had gone down the well back to her friends in the Feudal Era, and continued on with life as best she could, always with the knowledge the well would still allow her to take that final (and permanent) trip back home, if she ever decided to take it. Which left Kagome here, 11 months later, tired, upset at feeling like a third wheel in regards to Miroku, Sango, and their family, and staring angrily at Inuyasha as she waited for the Sit Spell to wear off.

Kagome had considered leaving several other times already, months earlier, but put it off in light of Sango's pregnancy and Shippo's dependency on her as a mother figure. She also considered the fact that her many other friends from this era, (be they demon or human), would no longer exist back home. Heck, demons don't exist at all back in her time. Admittedly though, her feelings for Inuyasha had played the greatest part in her unwillingness to leave the feudal era.

Now however, those restraints had faded. Miroku, Sango and their family were happy, and had told her long before that though they would miss her if she left; they accepted whatever decision she would choose, as long as it made her happy. Shippo was constantly off with other Kitsune learning his demon heritage, and no longer needed her protection to survive on his own, and echoed the thoughts of Miroku and Sango on the matter. To top it off, on her last trip home, when she went to get supplies and advice for delivering Alia, Kagome had run into Ayame at a clinic and discovered that demons, even some she knew, did in fact live in her era, disguised as humans, all over the world. The only thing holding Kagome back was Inuyasha, and standing here, staring at him, she finally realized that this wasn't what she wanted, wasn't the life she wished to live, and Inuyasha wasn't the person she was meant to live it with.

At that moment, Kagome made her choice, to leave the past behind and move forward in life, _her_ life, because that was what _she _wanted. Kagome choose the future, the place that even now she thought of as 'Home'.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: This is the only part of the story set in the past. The Main story will be set in the present, 3 years after leaving the feudal era for good and will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru fiction.

Next Chapter: Kagome meets with an old friend and runs into trouble with some modern day demons.


	2. Chapter 1: Friendly Advice

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simutaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologise if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

* * *

**Chapter One: Friendly Advice **

"Kagome!"

Yuka's voice echoed across the courtyard of the university's history department, over to where Kagome sat, reading her textbook on the steps.

"Geez, Kagome. Do you really have to hang out in this backwoods end of the campus so much? I mean come on, history isn't even your major and yet you're _always _here!"

Despite the volume Yuka chose to conduct the conversation, Kagome couldn't help but acknowledge the fact her friend had a valid point. While Kagome _did_ have a class on feudal history, her real major was in physical education, with classes ranging from sports medicine to archery.

She had hoped to take a more intellectual major but, in her own defense, it wasn't _really _her fault that she had to skip most of her high school classes in order to collect Shikon shards. When she went to finish high school, the only class Kagome did well in was Phys. Ed, which, (lucky for her), had given her grades enough of a boost to get her accepted into the Tokyo University's Physical Education Department 3 years ago.

"I know, I know, Yuka. I'm sorry that I made you come all the way out here to talk to me again." Kagome admitted. "I just lost track of time while I was reading my book."

"If you're _really_ sorry, then you'll explain to me what it is you find so fascinating about the History Department that makes you hang out here all day!"

"Honestly, Yuka, it's nothing important. I just feel more connected to the past when I'm here surrounded by all the history books, that's all."

In truth, Kagome's reasons were a _lot_ more complicated, but it wasn't as if she could just come right out and say _'Well Yuka, the reason I sit around the History Dept. all day is because I miss my friends from the feudal era, whom I met while time travelling through the well in my yard. In actuality, I'm secretly trying to find any record that may tell me what happened to them in the university's books.' _Since it was impossible for her to tell Yuka that without sounding either insane, or on the verge of another of her 'major illnesses', that left Kagome with only stupid sounding half-truths with which to appease Yuka.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Yuka?"

"You really need to go out more often, and I don't mean just with me and the usual girls either. You've got other friends you can visit, so why don't you go meet one of them sometime?

"Besides you and the usual girls who exactly am I supposed to go see exactly?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Yuka angrily. "You tell me! Hojo, that girl from your med class, what's her name..."

"Nikki?"

"Right! Nikki! She seems nice enough, why don't you go to the movies with her and her friends like they're always asking you?"

Nikki was Kagome's lab partner in Sports Medicine class. She's nice enough, (or so Kagome assumed), but was really kind of annoying with her constant invitations to hang out with her and her friends.

"I don't want to go out with Nikki because I don't know her and I don't want to go out with Hojo because even after 3 years he still won't give up on the constant inquiries into my health."

(This answer was believable enough that hopefully Yuka would take it and let the matter drop there.)

"You're impossible Kagome! As good as your points are, if you keep sticking with them you'll never get out!"

_Well_, thought Kagome, at least she gave me credit for making a good point. If she hadn't done so they would have ended up arguing for hours longer then they were already likely to about the matter.

"Kagome, you should take this seriously. If you keep this up you'll lose touch with everyone and then we'll all end up acting like that Ayame woman every time we see you."

"Act like Ayame?"

"You know, making a fool of herself by tripping over her own feet, _after_ vaulting the counter _and_ sprinting the entire length of her clinic. A_ll_ of which, I might add, was on account of her catching sight of _you _coming in the door. Man alive Kagome! The woman acted like she hadn't seen you in centuries!"

"Oh, right, that. It was really that bad huh?" asked Kagome sheepishly.

"You better believe it. Anyways Kagome, I hate to ditch you but I have a lecture with Mr. Yamabari in 20 minutes, and I really need to be on time if I want any chance of getting a good grade this semester."

"No problem. I'll see you later then I guess Yuka?"

"For sure! I'll call you when my class schedule is less busy and we'll get together sometime. Bye Kagome!"

As Yuka turned and left, Kagome couldn't help but ponder the words of advice she had been given. Since she had returned from the feudal era 3 years ago, she had taken life as it came at her and never did much of her own accord. School, friends, family, everything she did was something initiated by others, and honestly, that was the way she liked it. (No life changing choices to make that way).

Her friends had taken to the assumption that this was due to her 'illnesses' and that they should go out of their way to do things and plan things for her. Her family thought the same way, (albeit for more accurate reasons), and eventually Kagome had realized that she was being supremely selfish and had started to do things for herself again. Despite this return to normalcy however, Kagome had never really regained the constant need for social interaction she once had, and considered it completely fine that way, more peaceful and whatnot.

In retrospect however, Kagome had to admit that Yuka was probably right. Spending the rest of her life reading books in order to find out the fates of people who were dead, (with the obvious exceptions of long lived demons), was fairly idiotic, especially since she had the chance to stay with them and live it, but had chosen to move on. (A fact she had pushed out of her mind for a long time now).

No, it was probably best to follow Yuka's advice and move on in life, and Kagome had a feeling she knew exactly where to start.

* * *

Standing in front of the address Ayame had given her all those years ago, Kagome couldn't help but be impressed. Not only was the place in one of the most luxurious neighborhoods in the city, but it was the biggest on the block! Actually, come to think of it, Kagome was pretty sure that Ayame's house _was_ the block. It was a mansion unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

When Kagome had first been reacquainted with Ayame 3 or so years ago, she had been ecstatic to learn demons had survived to the modern age. Ayame had gone through the years by posing as a doctor, updating her knowledge as the years went on, that way, if someone mentioned anything odd about the way she did things she could explain it off as part of her studies of 'ancient medicine practices'.

In reality however, she had started the medical field in order to take care of her constantly injured family and pack. (About 10 years after Kagome left the feudal era for good Ayame managed to convince Kouga to become her mate). Apparently, most of their children took after Kouga in his ability to get into trouble. Kouga himself had taking to bouncing around and doing many different jobs over the centuries, eventually situating himself in the world of business. Nowadays he was known as Zane Asuka, the owner of nearly a quarter of the major hospitals and clinics across the world and a multi-billionaire.  


After announcing herself with the voice box on the gates and while waiting for Ayame to make the long way from the house to the street Kagome couldn't help but think that knowing the facts and seeing the reality were completely different matters. Kagome just hadn't been able to imagine her two friends, (whom she had always known to run around in the wilderness, and argue constantly, not to mention live in caves and have tails), as married, suit-wearing, multi-billionaire medical/business tycoons.

As she contemplated the differences between past and present, Kagome failed to notice the group of teenage boys approaching her from the other side of the street, until they were right beside her. Kagome wasn't too worried about the situation. (After all, she was trained by some of the best fighters in the feudal era, not to mention her classes at the university).

Kagome knew she would be more then capable of taking them down, which was why when one of the boys grabbed her and pinned her arms down, she only grinned and proceeded to free herself from his grip and whip around to kick him in the face. (At this point, assailants would usually drop in pain and their accomplices would scatter). In Kagome's situation however, her assailant not only caught her kick with little to no effort, he proceeded to use the captured limb to pick her up and toss her nearly thirty feet through the air until she was stopped by a section of fence.

It was right about then when Kagome realized she was not dealing with your run of the mill teenage boys. In fact, the distance and ease with which she was thrown told her she had somehow managed to get targeted by a group of demons disguised as human boys. (Kagome also realized that she probably should have known this sooner, what with Ayame and Kouga owning most of the area and all).

It was like she had some sort of evil demon attracting karma, and she had somehow managed to turn it on in the modern age instead of just the feudal one. To top off her situation, with all the new gizmo's the demons had these days, Kagome had no clue whether or not her miko powers would work in this age. (Not to mention turning a demon to dust in the middle of the street wasn't a great way to keep the demon issue secret).

Luckily for Kagome though, in all the commotion neither she nor her demon assailants had noticed Ayame's approach. As soon as Ayame's presence registered on their senses however, the assailants to one look at each other before running as fast as their demon speed would allow, leaving the two women alone on the street.

**Ayame's ****POV**

After scaring off Kagome's assailants Ayame turned around to apologize only to find Kagome picking herself off the ground while simultaneously ranting, greeting her and picking leaves out of her hair. The action was so typical _Kagome _that Ayame couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at the girl's antics. Even after centuries of separation she was just as Ayame remembered from so long ago.

Ayame knew however, that she wouldn't be laughing for much longer, because she knew that Kagome's arrival here meant she was ready for explanations, and Ayame still wasn't sure if she really wanted to be the one who had to give them.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I said this will be a Kag/Sess fic but Sesshomaru won't actually be showing up until somewhere around Chapter 3 or 4.**

**Next Chapter: Ayame explains the demons of the modern age and reveals the fates of Kagome's feudal friends.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

****

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simultaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologise if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

Beta-reader: I am currently in the market for a beta-reader and anybody who's interested is free to PM me about the position.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

**Ayame's POV**

Sitting down across from Kagome, Ayame couldn't help but be slightly nervous about what she had just been asked. It wasn't as if anything she would be telling Kagome was particularly awful, in fact, most everything was happy. (Well, the obvious fact that her human friends were dead wasn't great but Ayame was pretty sure Kagome had already come to terms with that). Thinking about it again, Ayame realized that she had nothing to be nervous about and should just get it all out in the open.

After Kagome had left to return to the future, it was like the feudal era fell into chaos, (at least, for those who knew her anyway). Everyone had told Kagome they would be perfectly alright without her but it had taken some time for them to actually adjust and for about a year or two, it was best to stay out of each other's way. (Once the initial period of chaos was over however, everyone moved on in their lives and did what it was they wanted in life).

Miroku and Sango worked with Kohaku on restoring the old slayer village and over the years turned it into a beautiful place with the help of the tree or four other families they recruited to their cause. In the end, Miroku and Sango died of old age, surrounded by their seven children, (Alia, Jay, Miren, Shayne, Kei, Tasha and their youngest child, a daughter named Kagome).

It was at this point where Ayame stopped to let everything sink it. (Kagome looked like she was having difficulties assimilating the fact that two of her best friends had named one of their children after her). Eventually, Kagome calmed down and said that she was ready for the continuation of Ayame's explanations. To try and make the process easier on Kagome, Ayame let her pick who it was Ayame spoke of next. Unsurprisingly, Kagome immediately asked about her Kitsune ward, Shippo.

Ayame was pleased to report that the young Kitsune had grown up well, living with Miroku and Sango's family during his youth, and then moving away with the other Kitsune his age after that. In the current era, Shippo lived as a very successful stock broker out of a private island somewhere in the Caribbean. (Ayame couldn't be sure of his exact location, but was quick to reassure Kagome that since the passing of Miroku and Sango, Shippo had made a habit of visiting Kouga and herself once a decade to see how things were, and that he was due for that visit within the next two years).

At this point Ayame realized she had forgotten to mention the fates of Alia and the other children and with Kagome's assent was quick to remedy this, along with the fates of Kohaku and Kiara whom she had not yet mentioned much.

The children were easy enough to tell about. (Stayed in the village, hunted demons, married fellow villagers, had children, died of old age similar to Miroku and Sango). Kohaku, however, had ended up with a very unexpected life-story. During a routine demon patrol when he was about 25, Kohaku came across a woman protecting a small frog-like demon from a larger bear-demon who was attacking them. The woman easily dispatched the demon, and when she turned around he was astonished to realize this woman was the young girl Rin, who had always followed Sesshomaru around. Kohaku and Rin had gotten to know each other, and with the help of Miroku and Sango, Kohaku had convinced Sesshomaru to let Rin marry him. The two had even managed to track down Inuyasha for the event, (what with him being the closest thing to family Rin had as Sesshomaru's ward).

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome went rather quiet and sank deeper into the armchair she sat in. Ayame smiled as she began to be able to literally _smell _the nervousness that was pouring off the girl. Ayame hurried to reassure Kagome that Inuyasha was well, and that his life during the past few centuries had been similar to Kouga's in its instability. Finally, however, it was actually Sesshomaru who had helped Inuyasha a settle down into something that suited him. Nowadays, Inuyasha went by the name Ralea Valez, the most famous martial artist/stunt coordinator in the world. (Of course, this announcement forced Ayame to cover her ears as the volume of Kagome's excited squealing became a little too unbearable).

Once she had calmed down, Kagome had inquired if this meant that Ralea Valez's older brother Kiani Valez, was actually Sesshomaru. When Ayame confirmed this theory she was treated to a rather comical looking Kagome as her jaw appeared to drop right off its hinges. (Not that Ayame could really blame the girl of course). If Zane Asuka was super rich and Ralea Valez was super famous, then Kiani Valez made them look like nobody's in comparison.

The fact that the Valez brothers had now been added to Kagome's list of old acquaintances seemed to have made Kagome's day, which was why it was rather unfortunate that Ayame would be required to pop Kagome's nice, shiny new bubble of happiness and inject reality back into her life once again.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome just couldn't believe it. Shippo, Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru were still alive, (not to mention living the high life), and she had never noticed. Ralea Valez was featured in almost all her favorite movies and she had never connected him and her half-demon best friend even once.

Kiani Valez was a Trillionaire, (or was it Zillionaire...), but was none the less probably the richest man in the world. His business, Hayez Industries, started out as a small business run by a man called Sho Hayez several generations ago, and grew increasingly bigger over the years as it was passed on from successor to successor, (all of whom, Kagome was now convinced were just Sesshomaru in different forms to hide his status as a virtually immortal demon). It was rather mind boggling really.

"Kagome, I hate to interrupt your contemplation of life and all, but you can't go getting excited over all of this." Ayame told Kagome sadly.

"What! Why not? Inuyasha is my friend and Sesshomaru is... well, Sesshomaru. They know me and I want to talk to them!"

"I understand Kagome, really I do, it's just..."

"Just what!?" Interrupted Kagome.

"Look Kagome, I know Inuyasha is your friend and that he would be delighted to see you but you are forgetting the fact that, as much as he is Inuyasha, he is also Ralea Valez. As a 3rd year university student you can't just go up to him and have a big reunion without causing a possibly disastrous scandal for him. Of course, if you were able to speak with the demons who work with him you could figure something out but, as you've no doubt discovered, it is no longer possible for you to use your miko powers to sense a demon naturally. The device you need to help you with that also happens to be out of my, or even Kouga's, power to give you." Ayame explained.

Kagome contemplated Ayame's words and realized to her chargrin that Ayame's analysis of the situation was correct. On the other hand however, she knew that now that she had been informed of the truth of both her friends and modern demons, she would not be able to leave well enough alone. Kagome needed to figure out a way to get a hold of the device that allowed her to see demons for what they were once again, so she asked Ayame for her advice.

"I already told you that there is nothing either Kouga or I can do for you." Ayame protested.

"There must be someone though right? If you can't give it to me maybe they can!"

"Look Kagome, the only group with clearance to give them out are the top ranked members of Hayez Industries and they won't give them to anyone just because they say they know demons exist, heck, they won't even let you get close enough to talk to them!"

At that statement Kagome realized she had a chance after all, (what with Hayez being Sesshomaru's company and therefore likely run by people he trusted). The only thing Kagome needed was a little information and she knew just how to get it.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

After yelling at Kagome that last time everything went quiet as Kagome once again contemplated things. In fact, she sat there so long that Ayame was starting to get nervous about what crazy plan Kagome could possibly be thinking up. (Which is probably why she felt so relieved when Kagome merely asked her to continue her stories of the past by telling her Kiara, Kohaku and Rin's fates).

Ayame explained that Kohaku and Rin had gone on to have two children, (Mayli and Kira), and that Kiara stayed on with Kohaku's family on the orders of Sango. Eventually, Kiara had taken up travelling again, this time with Sesshomaru, due to the last request of Rin, (which was for Kiara to accompany Sesshomaru after she and her children were dead so that the two of them would have another demon to spend the centuries with).

"Wow," said Kagome, "I can honestly say I never imagined those two hanging out together for any reason except for the possible mutual terrifying of Jaken."

Ayame had to laugh at that comment. She had gotten so used to Kiara posing as a 'pet cat' for all the leaders of Hayez Industries, that she had forgotten that there had been a time where that would have been considered odd. When she told this to Kagome she laughed as well, and then asked whether this arrangement meant that Sesshomaru had finally gotten tired of Jaken, or if he still kept the toad around.

Ayame told Kagome all about how Jaken and Kiara constantly fought and how to this day Jaken, (who was now known as Anton Salos, Kiani Valez's annoying personal secretary), was known for never getting along with his boss's pet cat. Kagome laughed and thanked Ayame for the day's conversations and revelations, and then headed for home with the knowledge of what happened to her friends of the past.

Ayame thought that Kagome's departure was rather abrupt and thinking back, she realized why. Ayame had given Kagome the info she needed to get the device from Hayez, Jaken, the one demon who couldn't take care of himself but was still highly placed, not to mention he was terrified of Kagome and her powerful miko abilities.

As Ayame turned on her cell in order to contact Kouga about the day's events she couldn't help but grin because, with Kagome back in the picture, life was about to become interesting in the demon world once again.

* * *

**Authors Note: I apologize for the long time it took me to write this chapter but the blame should really go to the virus that crashed my computer for an entire week.**

**Beta-reader: I am currently in the market for a beta-reader and anybody who's interested is free to PM me about the position.**

**Next Chapter: Kagome puts her plan to receive a demon-sensing device in motion.**

**Side-Note: Sesshomaru will _definitely _appear in Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 3: Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simultaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologise if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

**Apologies for the long time between posting. My life has been rather hectic lately and it didn't help matters much that I am the kind of person prone to long and frustrating writers block. On that note I would like to say that a co/beta writer would be great to have round for inspiration, anybody interested send me a message.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Infiltration**

**~ A week after meeting with Ayame ~**

**~ Kagome's POV ~**

After all the revelations during her talk with Ayame, Kagome ended up deciding to hold off on getting in contact with Sesshomaru and seriously think about what it was she wanted out of her life in this era. After a few days time Kagome concluded that, no matter which way her life was to go, there was no way she could just blithely go on ignoring demons now that she knew the truth about them and her remaining friends. (The fact she had been unknowingly idolizing Inuyasha as a stuntman for years might also have had a lot to do with it as well).

These thoughts had, of course, led Kagome to her current pastime, (crouching in a tree with her miko powers on high in order to disguise her presence), outside Hayez Industries main branch in Tokyo. Kagome knew that, _logically_, sitting in a tree planning how to break into a demon-populated, multi-billion dollar corporation owned by _Sesshomaru_, of all people, was rather suicidal, (not to mention illegal), but after considering all other options Kagome had concluded that this was the only way. Kagome's plan was simple; wait until evening when a large portion of the employees had left for home, and then walk into the building as if she belonged there. If she was stopped she would say she was expected by Mr. Salos for a meeting and wing it from there, with her ultimate goal being 'persuading' Jaken to get her a face to face meeting with Sesshomaru.

Kagome had been staking out the building for several days now and knew the general pattern of the employees who worked there. Following this pattern, Kagome recognized that her best opportunity to get into the building unnoticed was during the next hour or so after a certain brunette with a green ribbon passed by and, spotting her, leapt down from the tree and stopped using her miko powers to hide her presence. To any passerby she looked like a regular 21 year old human in a business suit and hopefully, this precaution would cause those in the building to be less suspicious of her. With this in mind, Kagome set off across the street and towards the building and people that would soon determine her fate.

* * *

When she had originally come up with this insane scheme Kagome thought that she had gone over every possible way it could possibly end, be it good, bad or a combination of both. When it came down to it though, she had never even come close to envisioning her current situation. After all, while she wanted to blend in with the employees from the building, Kagome _really_ hadn't meant to do so quite _this _much.

Entering the building at first Kagome had kept her head up and tried to project an air of _'I know what I'm doing, busy employee, no need to bother me' _around her as she walked. It had actually seemed to be working very well since she got all the way to the elevators and was in the process of reading the directory when she was approached by the building's security guards. Certain of her failure, Kagome was terrified when the guard asked her if she needed his help finding her missing security ID, (apparently this was their subtle way of asking if you were really supposed to be here), and, thinking herself already screwed for attempting to sneak in the building, Kagome lied and said her name was Sara Kalos, (a name she made up off the top of her head). The fake name would hopefully buy her enough time to escape under the guise of _'going home to get her missing ID'_, without getting her into even more trouble.

Imagine Kagome's surprise when, out of his pocket the guard pulls out a palm pilot with the security database loaded onto it and begins to corroborate her statement. _(Darn modern technology). _The most surprising part however, came seconds later when the security guard pulled up a profile for an employee named Sera Kalos, (who didn't look a thing like her), and asked if this change of form was temporary or permanent and if she wanted it to be put on file for her. Now while Kagome had next to no clue about nearly anything the guard had just said she knew enough to realize that the real Sara Kalos must be a demon, and that whatever device allowed them to hide themselves could also let them change what they looked like in that alternate form. The fact that the guard couldn't tell she wasn't a demon meant that he himself was human and was merely informed of the existence of demons and that they could change what they looked like. Kagome decided she had no other choice except to pretend to be this demon if she wanted to get anywhere near Jaken and the completion of her plan.

After obtaining Sera Kalos's ID from the security guard, Kagome returned to her study of the directory as she waited for the elevator to arrive. As it turned out, Jaken's office was on the 40th floor of the building and she had quite a significant elevator ride to live through before she could do anything else but, with the nice new employee badge she was wearing, Kagome honestly felt like nothing else could possibly go wrong with her plan. (Of course, as pointed out earlier life was really out to get Kagome and her 'flawless' new plan only ended up lasting until floor 27).

At floor 27 the elevator had stopped and on had stepped an older woman in a business suit. This meeting would have passed without incident except the woman ended up dropping some papers and Kagome being the helpful person she was had helped the woman pick them back up. When she was handing back the papers the woman had looked at her name badge in order to thank her and that was when everything backfired. The woman who shared the elevator with her? The real Sera Kalos's senior in the department she worked in and several papers that _'she was sure __Sera__ would love to help her finish since she was here anyways'_. How could Kagome say no to an order/request like that?

All of these previous events had led Kagome to her current situation; sitting at a desk on the 31st floor of the most powerful corporation on the planet's main branch, attempting to do paperwork for the boss of a demon woman she didn't know, and would likely never meet. The only bright side to Kagome's entire evening; She only had 9 more floors between herself and Jaken, and her ultimate goal of meeting Sesshomaru and convincing him to give her a device to let her see demons.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kagome meets with Jaken, and Sesshomaru makes his first apperance.**


	5. Chapter 4: Encounters

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simultaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologise if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

**I have once again taken a long time to update and I apologize. I'm just not a writer by nature and have difficulties figuring out how to turn the concepts in my head into understandable words.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounters**

**~Kagome's POV~****  
**

Sara Kalos was a saint. Such was the only possible conclusion Kagome could come to after attempting to take her place for the past hour and a half. Not only did it seem like she was an extremely nice person, but she must have had extreme patience and intelligence in order to have been able to put up with the horribly annoying members of her department, (_Antique Acquisitions_, or some such thing).

Not only was the work horribly boring but the three others still in the department at this hour seemed lazy and rather stupid. although, if she were honest with herself, they couldn't possibly be _that_ bad, (they did work for Sesshomaru, and at his main branch to top things off). Kagome honestly wondered about it all, even as she considered what a demon such as Sara Kalos could possibly find for working in a job such as this particular one, where there talents were being so obviously underused, and the humans were of a type even Kagome herself couldn't stand.

Finally, Kagome decided that it was time get out of there and complete her objective before even the workaholic Jaken went home for the night. (The uncontrollable urge to let out her miko powers in order to vent her frustration may also have spurned her on). To accomplish her task Kagome decided to fake finding correspondence of Kiani Valez's in her pile of work and then offer to take it to his personal secretary, Anton Salos, (Jaken). To Kagome's relief, the plan worked better then originally intended. (Getting Kiani's mail was apparently considered equal to as death sentence and they were more than happy to let 'Sara' deal with the problem for them. Not that Kagome could blame them mind you, (she was one of the few who had seen what 'Kiani' was truly capable of).

The elevator ride to the 40th floor was uneventful, only a couple of people getting on and off on the different floors as it rose. Stepping off on the 40th floor, Kagome started to get excited as she walked through the corridors. Unlike the other floors, this floor was designed to be simple in both style and layout, (Kagome expected this to be a ploy of Sesshomaru's to keep Jaken out of trouble and therefore out of his hair for longer periods of time).

Wandering to the end of the hall, Kagome noted that the different offices she passed along the way were dark and empty, their occupant's having gone home for the evening already. Finally, she reached the large office at the far end of the floor and was pleased to see that Jaken, (true to his workaholic attitude of old), was still hard at work and oblivious to her arrival. This, (of course), was an exceptional bonus to Kagome's plan.

**

* * *

**

**~Jaken's**** POV~**

Today; was a good day. Paperwork was done on time for once, the human janitor who had been snooping around lately he had finally convinced the Personnel Dept. to fire, and he was even getting ahead on his lord's extra work, (which would surely put Sesshomaru into a good enough mood to give him the vacation he had been wanting for several decades now). In fact, the day was going so well Jaken had been left to wonder when exactly the other shoe was going to drop, and to his dismay, drop it did. Although, thought Jaken blankly, this was really more of a mountain of other shoes dropping.

In a cruel twist of fate, life had seen fit to confront Jaken with one of his main sources of torment from the feudal era. After centuries of life without her around she now stood before him, the same human miko who had taught Rin many of her favorite ways of torturing him into submission, and was now standing in front of him wearing a sinister grin reminiscent of his lord in the old days. He should be scared, he should be running and hiding and crying for Sesshomaru and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do anything except tidy his desk and stare at her.

Maybe it had been the thoughts of Rin, long gone now and dead, and her inconsolable grief when Kagome had left the feudal era for good. The young girl had been distraught and only Sesshomaru sitting and talking with Rin about the miko had been enough to quell the girl's tears. His lord had not been happy with Jaken's treatment of Rin, and the fact it had fallen to him to help, and Jaken still remembered how awful the punishment had been.

Now however, times had changed and his lord with it. While he was still uptight and easily angered, his lord had grown used to humans and understood them to some degree, and with that understanding came a much larger degree of patience.(A feat Jaken attributed to Rin and her unfailing loyalty throughout her short life). Jaken had also earned some sort of small respect in his lord's eyes and it was for this reason he resolved to handle this situation in an adult manner and therefore come out of this unscathed, (relatively anyways).  
**  


* * *

~****Kagome's ****POV~**

Kagome was confused. Her plan had gone so well and Jaken's reaction had been exactly what she expected, but the reaction did not last and she was quickly faced with a Jaken she hadn't come across before. The little balding man in front of her was undoubtedly Jaken. Even if she couldn't sense his demonic presence, his movements and manner, along with his obvious ability to recognize her were dead giveaways, (which is why she was confused at his abrupt standing and moving towards the door).

With no option left but to follow him, (at least not options that wouldn't call down horde's of demons on her or cause mass panic), Kagome decided to follow the toad, and see just what he had up his sleeves for her. Imagine Kagome's surprise when he entered the elevator and proceeded to enter the password that allowed employees to reach the last four floors of the building. After a couple of floors, they got off the elevator and went across a large entrance foyer and to a set of double doors.

Kagome watched Jaken as he muttered to himself and only managed to catch the words 'better do it quick', before the toad was turning to her with the comment 'This better be good'. Kagome suddenly got the suspicion that she was about to get exactly what she had wanted, and found herself rather annoyed at the slight terror she felt as Jaken threw opened the doors and then proceeded to push her through and then close them behind her, (while simultaneously backing into the far corner next to a large potted plant). Kagome only had a second to see the glimpse of surprise she may or may not have seen on Sesshomaru's face, before she found herself sprawled on her back with a face full of fur she would bet her non-existent fortune was an _extremely_, overexcited Kiara.

Oh well, if she couldn't meet with Sesshomaru in a civilized manner, (not that sneaking in and impersonating one of his employees in an attempt to intimidate yet another employee was in any way civilized), but she figured it would work out in the end. After all, flashy and unplanned had always worked for her group in the past right?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kagome and Sesshomaru make a deal.**


	6. Chapter 5: Deal

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simultaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologize if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated but honestly I have not had very good health for quite some time before this and I am apparently incapable of feeling ill and writing at the same time. That being said, I'm feeling much better now and while it may be a slow process of updating I hope to never leave it this long again. (The chapters may be a bit smaller then before from here onwards but something is better than nothing right)?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deal**

**~ Kagome's POV ~  
**

Have you ever had one of those moments where, you really, severely, wish you hadn't gone through with whatever crazy plan you thought up? Kagome had; to be more specific, _she was having one this very moment_!

What the heck was she thinking!

It was all well and good to decide to convince Sesshomaru of anything but as Kagome sat across from him in his very modern, (and obviously expensive), office, she realized that in the three years since she had left the feudal era she had managed to evolve her remembrance of Sesshomaru from 'Antagonistic' with a side of 'nice to Rin', to something closer to 'Nice to everyone'... big mistake. A fact Kagome realized fairly quickly as the silence continued to lengthen and Sesshomaru's glare got worse.

It soon became too much for her to handle and she found herself spilling her entire story, from locating Ayame, the realization of modern demons, to her wish to be able to sense them again. Heck, she even told him her crazy plan to get in, her opinion on building security, not to mention all about the 'utterly ridiculous humans' of the Antique Acquisitions Dept. (and what the heck is 'Antique Acquisitions' anyways)?

Rant finished, Kagome waited for the verdict from the demon sitting across from her and just when she finally thought she'd lose it and decided to try and get out while she could, Sesshomaru surprised her by speaking his first words since she entered his office. He also proceeded to, (with that awful habit of his that she had forgotten she hated), managed to turn life as she knew it on its head with just a sentence before sweeping out of the room.

"Alert personnel, tell them today onwards the Miko will be working with them, full level three clearance and any equipment needed, see she is properly trained."

Can anyone say out of the blue much?

Blinking slowly Kagome proceeded to gape openly at Sesshomaru and his sudden job offer, one which, (if her knowledge of Hayez Industries was even remotely correct), was one of the most sought after positions available in the company. But amazement was slowly overcome by reality and the fact that, with one declaration Sesshomaru had essentially re-written her life to suit himself. When she realized this she quickly changed from the frightened human girl into the proud miko warrior she had become and proceeded to stand up and open her mouth in preparation for a tirade on modern era vs. feudal era treatment of women. Sesshomaru however effectively shut her up and secured her co-operation with three simple words: ''Breaking and Entering''.

As she watched him sweep out of the office without so much as a backwards glance it occurred to Kagome to wonder what on earth had happened to Sesshomaru over the years in order to evolve him into what he was now, because she certainly didn't recall him being this forgiving in the past, not to mention Inuyasha, who, in his Ralea Valez persona was not only acknowledged as Kiani Valez's brother to the world, but was actually famous for his congenial relationship with Sesshomaru and how good of an employee he was to his brother. The old Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have found this concept insane and one or both may have killed her if she ever mentioned it.

Lost in thought, Kagome stopped when she realized she had walked past her home, and coming in the door she found a message waiting from Jaken, informing her that; in exchange for keeping silent about her spectacular B&E, she would, (in her time off from classes), come to work for Hayez Industries as a personnel manager. As a member of personnel she would be given a device allowing her to once again see and sense demons and would also be paid appropriately for the job she was doing.

She was to arrive at work on Monday and collect her security passes and essentials Security and then proceed to the personnel office on the 41st floor using her new codes. From this point her fellow personnel workers had been instructed to assist her in learning the ropes of her new job. One final piece of advice had been left for her, (and she suspected this had not come from Sesshomaru but rather Jaken himself), was that she was not to mention having been around in the feudal era, and to not mention knowing Sesshomaru, (or Inuyasha), personally.

All in all, Kagome couldn't help but think being blackmailed by Sesshomaru wasn't going to turn out so bad in the end. After all, 'Personnel Manager at Hayez Industries', looks insanely good on a resume.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kagome makes a new friend and meet's her new boss.**


	7. Chapter 6: Identity

**Disclaimer: I re-iterate the fact the I am not the owner of Inuyasha or it's characters. They belong to their actual owners. I do however, claim rights to this plot and any original characters I may create for it.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. (It's also un-beta-ed), so be gentle. ****Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

**My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. Reviews turn out to be rather inspiring, (if simultaneously terrifying), and it's kind of nice to know people are actually taking the time to read my work. ****(I apologize if the fiction turns out to not be any good). **

**Here is the next installment for you all, sorry about the length but I figure small (but steady), updates are going to be the way to keep this thing up and running til the end.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Identity**

**~Kagome's POV~**

So here she was again, crouching in a tree across from Hayez Industries. All in all, Kagome thought, a rather similar situation to when she first came to see this building and its owner. The difference being of course, that this time around she was coming as an employee, (a real employee), and her sitting in the tree was not so much for observation, but rather for an attempt to calm her nerves before starting the first day of the job that could potentially change her life forever. The way she figured it, if she screwed up badly enough, Sesshomaru could take her away somewhere and use his true power on her; after all, she was one of the few people in all of time who even knew what exactly he was capable of when truly angered. None the less, Kagome realized that she had better get moving lest she manage to be late on her very first day and start down the path of screw-up she had just spent the past few minutes envisioning. Of all possible futures, the only one Kagome couldn't contemplate was one where Sesshomaru willingly sacrifices something he's worked on for her sake. As such, being on time was probably a good way to start upon the path of staying on Sesshomaru's good side, (or flying under the radar, since she wasn't actually sure Sesshomaru _had _a good side).

* * *

Kagome was currently seriously reconsidering her opinion of Hayez security personnel. After reporting to the first floor security office she was escorted by one of the guards to the security floor for something they called 'intake procedures'. The guard who escorted her was friendly, a guy who called himself Raven Hayne, and he told her that she would only have access to the regular floors as well as those she would be given personal clearance for. All in all Hayez apparently has 3 basement levels and 4 top levels that are not accessible without special pass codes. Kagome was told that as a starting member of personnel she would be granted access to Basement 1 (Medical Floor), and Floor 41 (Personnel), and would be allowed to visit Basement 2 (Security), when escorted by a guard like they were currently doing.

They stepped off the elevator on basement 2 (the security level), and Kagome found herself in a large open area with comfortable chairs, books and a kitchenette/refreshment area. Raven explained that this was the staff lounge for security personnel located next to the elevator for quick response time and the fact that no one could get by without someone noticing. The third basement level was actually only accessible from a separate elevator located further away on the floor so this was the last stop that could be made and with the lounge right at the entrance made it doubly secure.

Raven led Kagome to a large room filled with every kind of identity test she could imagine, (and several she couldn't), and was kind enough to explain each one to her, (DNA, aura, photo id etc). Raven even turned out to have a good sense of humor when he heard about her own experiences getting into the building after he informed her he was under orders to get the whole story from her in case there was anything that could be done to further security. It turned out you see, that True Miko like Kagome were rare in this era and that their auras were unique in that they always caused a positive reaction in tests, (potentially useful information that Kagome set aside for later).

When all this was finished Raven went to the desk and called someone and then proceeded to lead Kagome back the way they had come towards the lounge. As they arrived back at the lounge the doors to the elevator opened revealing an older woman dressed in an impeccable purple suit dress. Raven led her over to the woman and introduced the lady as Personnel Director Lily Mayville, Kagome's new boss.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kagome comes face to face with her new home away from home, the Personnel Department.**


End file.
